Chrysalide
by Kilia93
Summary: Brimée. Ainsi était la vie de Nannerl Mozart, sœur ainée du génie. Mais si un jour, elle se permettait enfin d'espérer et d'agir selon son cœur ? C'est en fuyant son Salzbourg natal pour se rendre enfin à Vienne qu'elle prendra son destin en main.
1. Prologue

_Et oui une nouvelle fiction historique… Et non slash ) J'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour Nannerl d'avoir aussi son heure de gloire. Bises à tous, et pleeeaase : reviews )_

**Disclaimer **: c'est une fiction historique… Je ne devrais même pas avoir besoin de dire l'évidence.

**Prologue**

_***_

La route allait être longue. Dans tous les sens du terme. Mais serait-elle aussi encombrée que celle qui la menait à présent vers la plus puissante cité de l'Empire ? Rien n'était moins sûr.  
Sa mère lui avait toujours répété "le temps seul te répondra. Soit patiente et avance toujours droitement, ma fille". Rien ne fut plus long et plus douloureux que le temps qui lui fut nécessaire pour qu'enfin les mots de sa défunte mère prennent tout leur sens.  
La voiture eut un nouveau soubresaut, faisant tanguer ses passagers. Le chemin que leur maigre convoi empruntait était caillouteux. Nannerl Mozart, encore bouleversée par la décision qu'elle avait prise, ne s'en plaignait pas, malgré les longues heures éprouvées dans ce fiacre qu'elle avait pu louer avec ses modestes moyens. Elle avait appris depuis son plus jeune âge à faire fi de ses émotions premières pour s'armer d'un bouclier de patience et de douceur. Une douceur qu'elle n'aurait pas toujours voulue, se transformant peu à peu en une résignation qui devenait étouffante. Cette candeur et ce manque d'insolence lui avaient couté cher.  
Elle n'était pas certaine de trouver un avenir plus radieux à Vienne. Cependant, avait-elle d'autres choix ? Rester passive et subir les décisions qu'on lui imposait ne lui avait pas octroyé la moindre parcelle de bonheur. Bien sûr, elle prenait des risques. De nombreuses choses allaient être perdues à jamais. Il était inutile de se mentir en songeant ne serait-ce qu'un instant que rien ne changerait entre elle et son cher père à compter de ce jour.  
Mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Et d'autres changeraient encore. C'était là le but recherché. Son seul et unique espoir était de fuir. Fuir pour se reconstruire. Ailleurs.  
Le cocher donna un nouveau coup de fouet. Le claquement strident résonna au travers de la nature embrumée et encore endormie en cette fraiche matinée de novembre.  
La fille Mozart poussa un faible soupir. Bientôt, Vienne lui ouvrirait ses portes. Mais elle ignorait encore ce qu'elle y trouverait.  
Nul ne sait ce qui se déroule au-delà de la naissance ou de la renaissance.

***


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

_2 mois plus tôt.  
_

La Salzach était une rivière peu capricieuse. Les crues de ses courants salés furent rares dans l'histoire. Au-delà des ressources qu'elle concédait gracieusement à la cité qui ornait les bords de son lit, elle offrait également de nombreux espaces de tranquillité où les Salzbourgeois pouvaient venir se ressourcer pour qui connaissait les recoins les plus secrets - et donc les plus précieux - que réservait le cours d'eau.  
L'harmonie reposante d'un de ces mêmes lieux fut perturbée par les rires insouciants d'un jeune couple. Les deux jeunes gens se chamaillèrent un instant avant de terminer leurs poursuites enfantines allongés dans l'herbe vivace.  
La jeune femme posa sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon, et poussa un soupir d'aise alors que son regard brun s'élevait vers les cieux dégagés de ce doux mois de septembre.  
Son bras droit se releva pour se tendre avec grâce vers les nuages, filtrant ainsi les rayons du soleil au travers de ses doigts.

- Tu n'as pas à te cacher du soleil. C'est plutôt lui qui devrait se dérober à ta vue de peur de s'éteindre de honte.

La jeune femme laissa éclater son rire si clair ridiculement semblable à celui d'un carillon.

- Monsieur Franz D'Ippold, vous n'êtes qu'un fanfaron, un beau parleur !

Il rit à son tour, son abdomen soulevant la tête de sa douce alors qu'il laissait apparaitre son amusement.

- N'avais-tu pas des cours de piano à donner aujourd'hui ?  
- Ne me parle pas de ça, s'il-te-plait ! Protesta-t-elle. Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je me suis accordée une journée de repos. Le peu d'élèves que j'ai ne m'en voudront pas. Surtout vu l'application avec laquelle ils pratiquent le piano, regretta-t-elle en laissant retomber son bras sur le tapis herbeux.  
- Je croyais que tu aimais la musique.  
- C'est le cas. Je ne peux pas m'en passer, tu le sais bien. Seulement les élèves que l'on m'a confiés sont...  
- Insensibles, peu compétents ?, proposa-t-il.  
- Je ne dirais pas ça, hésita-t-elle en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle cherchait ses mots, peu désireuse de passer pour une femme aigrie aux yeux de son aimé.

- Bref, cette fonction ne te convient pas, conclut-il en s'amusant de ses mèches claires. Pourquoi ne pratiques-tu pas la musique... De manière plus officielle ?

Elle soupira avant de se relever pour se retrouver en position assise, le bruissement feutré de sa robe pâle caressant l'herbe soyeuse.

- Franz. Une femme ne peut acquérir un tel statut, surtout ici, à Salzbourg.  
- Ne dis pas ça. Tu pourrais au moins devenir une grande musicienne, nul ne peut en douter.  
- Tu sais bien que non, nous en avons déjà discuté.  
- Ton père l'a décidé, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Papa a raison sur ce point. Une femme ne peut pas être l'égal d'un homme dans bien des domaines. La musique en fait partie.  
- Ne voulait-il pas plutôt dire l'égal de son frère ?

Les muscles de la jeune femme se tendirent, et son visage se crispa sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler.

- Franz, s'il-te-plait, ne parlons pas de lui.  
- Pardon, mon amour, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû, s'excusa-t-il alors qu'il se redressait à son tour pour envelopper délicatement ses épaules dénudées.

Aussitôt, il déposa un baiser sur sa peau laiteuse pour obtenir son pardon, qu'elle lui avait déjà accordé bien avant qu'il n'ait recours à de telles extrémités.

- Marianna, souffla-t-il au creux de sa nuque alors que ses lèvres remontaient le long de son cou pour l'embrasser avec dévotion.

Un sourire apaisé se dessina sur le beau visage de la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains. Seul Franz l'appelait ainsi. Pour tous les autres, son père y compris, elle n'était que Nannerl, ou plus rarement Maria-Anna. Entendre ce surnom s'échapper de cette bouche était pour elle synonyme de bonheur.

- Ne jouez donc pas avec ma vertu, Monsieur D'Ippold, le gronda-t-elle doucereusement alors que son souffle chatouillait son cou.  
- Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle Mozart. Mais n'ayez crainte, j'ai bien trop de respect et d'amour pour votre vertu pour ne serait-ce que songer à vous la voler.

Comme pour donner du poids à son discours, il cessa ses avances aventureuses, et enlaça la fine taille de la musicienne avant de laisser son menton se nicher sur son épaule, mettant ainsi en contact leur visage.

- Mais, ma douce Marianna... Pourras-tu me jouer un de tes airs au violon ?  
- Le violon n'est pas un instrument pour une femme.  
- Tu en joues pourtant merveilleusement... Allez, ce soir, juste quelques secondes... Je me posterai en bas de ta fenêtre, et tu joueras pour moi.  
- Franz, voyons, ria-t-elle. Mon père refuse que je touche un violon.  
- Allez, juste quelques secondes, il n'en saura rien, insista-t-il. Mon amour, si nous partons avant qu'il ne rentre, peut-être...  
- Tu es vraiment incorrigible !, lui reprocha-t-elle avec un sourire attendri.

Nannerl Mozart était cependant bien trop patiente pour s'énerver contre son prétendant. À la place elle préféra caresser son visage du bout de ses doigts si fins, pour ramener sa bouche tentante contre la sienne. Ils échangèrent un baiser doux et dépourvu de toute autre attention que celle de se prouver mutuellement leur amour.  
Rien ne pouvait troubler la quiétude de cet instant. Les deux jeunes gens étaient seuls au monde, enfin.  
Franz mit pourtant fin à ce chaste baiser, pour pouvoir planter son regard bleuté dans celui de sa belle. Il y vit passer une pointe d'inquiétude et de regret suite à cette interruption soudaine, mais s'empressa de la rassurer par un sourire et une caresse tendre sur sa joue.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, lui susurra-t-il en changeant sa position, de manière à lui faire face.  
- Je t'écoute, lui répondit-elle avec tendresse.

Il prit délicatement ses mains dans les siennes avant de leur faire rencontrer ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il eut fini d'honorer chacun de ses doigts, il plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette de la jeune femme, et resserra son emprise sur ses mains.  
Prenant une profonde inspiration, il laissa enfin les mots éclore :

- Mademoiselle Maria-Anna Mozart... Acceptez-vous de m'accompagner pour le reste de nos deux vies ? Acceptez-vous de devenir ma femme ?

La jeune femme eut un hoquet de surprise. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à une telle demande en ce jour. Était-ce donc en ce but qu'il lui avait donné rendez-vous ici, sur une rive de la Salzach ? Après l'étonnement vint l'émotion. Une profonde émotion noyant son cœur et le faisait battre à tout rompre.

- Oh, Franz ! Je...  
- Acceptez-vous ?  
- Mais c'est que... Je ne sais si mon père sera...  
- Ce n'est pas lui que je demande en mariage. Je te demande à toi, Marianna, si tu acceptes de m'épouser.

Après un court silence, terriblement angoissant pour l'un, et profondément intense pour l'autre, Nannerl laissa enfin un sourire illuminer ses traits, alors que ses yeux en amande se paraient d'un voile brillant.

- Oui... Oui, Franz D'Ippold, je veux vous épouser !

Il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour laisser exploser leur bonheur. Sans perdre une seconde, Franz ravit ses lèvres pour un baiser toujours doux, certes, mais bien plus appuyé que le précédent. Et elle se laissa bien volontiers faire, accordant peu d'importance à la bienséance.  
Mais c'est précisément lors de ces instants si rares et si précieux qu'un contretemps vient facétieusement rompre la paisibilité des âmes en fleur.  
Un bruit de pas empressés accompagné de celui d'une respiration haletante interrompirent soudainement la communion de leurs lèvres qui se séparèrent en une seule seconde, dans la crainte de devoir affronter le regard de quelque homme respectable de la ville.  
Nannerl sentit son sang se glacer, mais elle fut bien vite rassurée lorsqu'elle reconnut la démarche hésitante de Sophia. Sa chère et dévouée Sophia. D'une loyauté et d'une amitié à toute épreuve. Certes. Mais en cet instant, la jeune Mozart s'en serait bien passé...  
Bien qu'ils aient tenté de reprendre une certaine contenance en la voyant apparaitre telle une tornade, ils ne furent pas assez rapides pour les yeux aiguisés de la jeune domestique. Lorsque celle-ci réalisa ce qu'elle venait d'interrompre, ses joues piquèrent un fard aussi resplendissant qu'un coquelicot, et elle se retourna comme une enfant prise en faute, non sans avoir poussé un petit cri aigu.

- Pardon, je dérange, excusez-moi !

Franz poussa un soupir de lassitude, à la fois mécontent de voir fondre ce moment unique comme neige au soleil, et habitué aux coups d'éclats de cette jeune servante parfois un peu trop maladroite.

- Sophia, s'exclama Nannerl en se redressant alors qu'elle tentait de faire redescendre son rythme cardiaque. Que... Que fais-tu donc ici ?  
- Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle Mozart ! Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais dû faire plus attention, mille pardons ! Certes vous n'étiez pas vraiment cachés, mais j'aurais dû faire attention, pardon je suis déso...  
- Sophia, calme-toi donc ! Et abrège un peu s'il-te-plait, lui intima Nannerl avec un sourire doux destiné à l'apaiser.  
- Oui, hum... Pardon. Monsieur Franz, s'empressa-t-elle de saluer avec une petite révérence que sa maitresse trouvait à la fois superflue et adorable.

L'homme se contenta de hocher la tête dans sa direction, encore dépité par la scène singulière qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

- Mademoiselle, poursuivit-elle avec empressement. Navrée encore de vous avoir interrompus mais... Monsieur votre père est rentré plus tôt que prévu, et s'étonnait de ne pas vous voir à la maison, et il m'a...  
- Quoi ? Rentré à cette heure ci !

La jeune musicienne se releva d'un bond avec l'énergie qui caractérisait les membres de sa famille, et se précipita vers son amie et servante.

- Sophia, qu'a-t-il dit ?  
- Rien de bien spécial, mademoiselle, il m'a juste chargée d'aller vous trouver. Il veut vous parler.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se plissèrent, interloqués par le désir de son père de vouloir l'entretenir d'une chose dont elle ignorait la nature. Mais elle fut rassurée de savoir que son père n'avait pas eu l'air trop fâché à cause de son absence imprévue. Elle avait beau être encore dans son droit, elle connaissait bien les sombres pensées qui pouvaient traverser l'esprit de son père.

- Bon, et bien dans ce cas... J'ai des choses à lui dire, moi aussi, dit-elle en accordant un regard tendre à son aimé.  
- J'aurais préféré venir le faire en personne, répondit celui-ci.  
- Non ne t'inquiète pas Franz, je préfère préparer le terrain toute seule.

À ces mots, elle se rapprocha de lui, et posa ses lèvres fines et délicates sur les siennes en guise d'au revoir.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner en compagnie de Sophia, il la saisit par le poignet et l'attira contre lui pour lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille des mots destinés à elle seule. Avec lenteur et douceur, elle dessina les bords de son visage du bout des doigts. Un visage carré mais pas disgracieux, entourés par des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit et attachés en catogan, malgré quelques mèches éparses. Et des yeux bleus envoutants. Les plus beaux qu'il lui avait jamais été donné de contempler.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Puis elle se releva, lui accorda un sourire aussi radieux que le climat qui régnait à présent sur sa ville natale, et disparut avec Sophia, dont les joues s'étaient de nouveau colorées devant cette tendresse qu'elle savait venir perturber.  
Mais lorsqu'elles se furent assez éloignées, la jeune domestique laissa s'exprimer une autre partie de sa personnalité si singulière : la curiosité.

- Alors, mademoiselle ? Que vous a donc raconté votre prince cette fois-ci ? S'amusa-t-elle en saisissant le bras de sa maitresse.

Celle-ci éclata de rire devant son enthousiasme contagieux qu'elle ne déployait qu'avec elle.

- Je t'ai déjà répété cent fois de m'appeler Nannerl lorsque nous étions seules, la réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. Garde tes "mademoiselle Mozart" pour la société, c'est tout ce qu'ils auront. Tu n'as pas besoin de tant de formalités, et...  
- Excuse-moi, Nannerl, la coupa Sophia.

Le tutoiement lui était revenu naturellement. Il fallait dire que ces changements de protocoles incessants lui donnaient parfois tant le tournis qu'elle en oubliait sa propre spontanéité.

- Alors, me raconteras-tu ? S'impatienta-t-elle en sautillant sur place.  
- Hum...  
- S'il-te-plait Nannerl ! Tu sais bien que je ne raconte jamais les secrets qu'on me confie, la supplia-t-elle.  
- Mais bien sûr que je vais te raconter ! Lui affirma Nannerl alors qu'elles avançaient bras dessus, bras dessous en direction du centre-ville. Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te cacher. Mais seulement une fois que je me serais entretenue avec Papa.

Sophia poussa un soupir excédé qui souleva une de ses mèches blondes, tandis que son visage prenait un air boudeur.

- Hey, tu avais dit que tu me raconterais tout !  
- Tu as bien de la chance que je supporte ton insolence, plaisanta la musicienne. D'autres t'auraient déjà envoyée nettoyer le sol de leur chambre.  
- Mais pas toi, s'exclama Sophia. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai déjà nettoyé ta chambre ce matin.

Et ce fut dans le rire que les deux amies se rapprochèrent de la demeure de Léopold Mozart, laissant leur démarche insouciante montrer au monde l'étendue de leur jeunesse candide.

***


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Cette journée aurait dû être merveilleuse. Elle le fut, jusqu'à cet instant. Cette seconde où tout se brise encore plus simplement que du verre.  
Le temps était une chose complexe. Nannerl l'appris à ses dépends en ce jour ensoleillé : peu importait le nombre de minutes, d'heures ou de jours où le bonheur pouvait surgir dans une vie... Peu importait, puisqu'il suffisait d'une seconde pour réduire en miettes ce que l'on aurait cru inébranlable à cause du temps écoulé.  
Et en l'occurrence, il avait suffi de quelques mots.

« Tu ne reverras plus ce garçon, Nannerl. »

Les mots avaient claqué, résonné dans la pièce, malgré le fait qu'ils furent délivrés par une voix calme et maitrisée. Mais eut-elle reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac qu'elle n'aurait pas plus souffert.  
Son corps s'était figé dans la stupeur, au milieu du salon. Choqué, son esprit refusa d'abord d'encaisser cette phrase.

« Quoi ? »  
« Tu m'as bien entendu. Il est temps que cela cesse. »

Nannerl sentit sa gorge se nouer alors que son père se détournait d'elle pour s'approcher de la fenêtre.

« Papa, tu... Tu n'es pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Au contraire, répondit-il de manière toujours aussi stoïque. J'aurais même dû agir plus tôt, avant que tu ne t'amouraches définitivement de ce notaire. Mais tu dois comprendre que cela ne peut durer ma fille, poursuivit-il d'une voix qui se voulait plus doucereuse. Ce jeune homme n'est pas ce qu'il te convient, et vos enfantillages ne vous mèneront nulle part. »  
« Nos... Nos enfantillages ? », Balbutia-t-elle alors que des sanglots refoulés lui emprisonnaient la gorge.

Le père Mozart se tourna lentement vers elle, et posa un regard sans animosité, mais résolu et sévère, sur son premier enfant.

« Tu dois cesser de le fréquenter Nannerl, et ce dès aujourd'hui. Tu es promise à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de plus noble, et quelqu'un qui saura prendre soin de toi. »

Ces dernières paroles arrachèrent une grimace de douleur à la jeune femme. Elle se précipita vers son père, saisissant ses mains et les serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Papa non ! Je t'en prie ! Par pitié, ne me force pas à faire ça ! Papa, il m'aime... »  
« Tout du moins c'est ce qu'il semble vouloir te faire croire, Nannerl », répliqua froidement son père.

Au fond d'elle, Nannerl sentit germer une étincelle de révolte face à un tel rejet et à une telle injustice.

« Tu ne le connais même pas. Si tu te donnais la peine... Oh Papa, si tu savais comme il me comble ! Je l'aime aussi, Papa et je sais qu'il... »  
« Il suffit, Nannerl, trancha Léopold de sa voix autoritaire. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était temps de cesser ces enfantillages. »  
« Je t'en prie ! Le supplia-t-elle en s'agenouillant. Papa, je t'en supplie... »

Léopold préféra détourner son regard argenté afin de montrer sa résolution de ne pas céder.

« Allons, arrête ça Nannerl. Tout de suite. »

L'ordre claqua. Indiscutable. Nannerl sentit son cœur se figer alors que sa résolution se heurtait à un mur de froideur. Les larmes qu'elle tentait de contenir finirent par franchir la barrière de ses paupières.

« Papa, non... Ne me demande pas une telle chose. Je ne peux pas... Ne me demande pas ça... »  
« Ce n'est pas une demande, Nannerl. C'est un ordre. Et tu t'y plieras. »

Les yeux de Léopold inondèrent les siens. Son regard, empli d'une autorité sans limite, fit voler en éclats les dernières résistances de sa fille, qui laissa échapper un hoquet de désespoir.  
Le sol sembla alors s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Elle relâcha son étreinte sur les mains calleuses de son père, et se laissa mollement retomber sur ses genoux.

_Non... Non, il pouvait lui demander tout ce qu'il voulait. Elle lui aurait obéis corps et âme. Comme toujours. Mais ça... Non ! Il ne pouvait pas..._

Ne pouvant ignorer décemment le chagrin évident de sa fille, Léopold lui saisit délicatement les poignets et l'aida à se redresser. Elle fixait le tapis ornant le sol du salon, le regard embué de larmes.  
Bien que décidé et intransigeant, Léopold ne pouvait rester insensible devant le désespoir évident de la dernière personne qui lui restait. Nannerl, sa Nannerl, était son trésor, son rayon de soleil quotidien.

« Allons... Cesse donc de pleurer, dit-il d'une voix plus douce en lui relevant le menton. Tu sais pertinemment qu'il s'agit de ton bien. »

Ce qu'il vit dans le regard de sa fille lui retourna le cœur. Sa tristesse et son désespoir étaient tels que ses yeux aux reflets cuivrés brillaient d'un éclat déchirant. Mais par delà sa détresse, Léopold crut percevoir au fond de ses prunelles une lueur de révolte, le rejet d'une telle directive. Cette flamme, encore latente et à peine discernable, était loin de lui être étrangère. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu brulé dans les yeux de Wolfgang ?

« Tu t'y feras, Nannerl. »

_"Tu t'y feras"._ Cette simple phrase lui souleva le cœur. Comment son père, qui avait aimé sa mère avec tant d'ardeur autrefois, pouvait-il balayer d'un revers de la main son idylle à elle ? Était-ce donc une nouvelle obligation à laquelle elle devait se plier, faisant ainsi fi de son propre bonheur ?

« Il m'a demandée en mariage, dit-elle dans un souffle. »

Aucune contestation dans sa voix. Juste une plainte. Mais pourquoi avait-elle eu le courage de lui avouer ?  
Les traits de Léopold se durcirent instantanément.

« Je lui ai dit oui. »

Un court mais pesant silence suivit cet aveu pendant lequel Léopold reprenait possession de son masque de sévérité.

« Tu ne l'épouseras pas Nannerl, m'entends-tu ? Ordonna-t-il en posant fermement ses mains sur ses épaules. Je te l'interdis ! Cet homme n'a pas le droit de te demander ta main. »

Nannerl resta muette. Elle refusait de répondre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle refusa. Son regard s'abaissa une nouvelle fois vers le sol. Mais Léopold ne pouvait se contenter d'un tel mutisme.

« M'entends-tu ? S'exclama-t-il soudain, secouant les épaules de sa fille. »

Celle-ci sursauta lorsqu'elle perçut la violente colère transcendant sa voix. Elle ne put cependant se résoudre à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Oui, Père ! Geignit-elle enfin. »

Ne supportant plus ce duel qu'elle savait déjà perdu, elle ravala ses larmes par pur excès de fierté, et se rua hors du salon pour courir jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Elle croisa Sophia dans le corridor, adossée contre le mur. Nannerl n'eut pas besoin de poser la question. Elle comprit instantanément que sa domestique avait tout entendu rien qu'en voyant l'épouvante gravée sur son visage. Elle voulut arrêter sa maitresse et amie, mais celle-ci la rejeta vivement, expulsant l'énergie de son désespoir qu'elle avait jusqu'alors retenue face à son père.

« Pour une fois Sophia, laisse-moi en paix ! », cria-t-elle en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre.  
« Nannerl ! » L'appela la jeune femme aux mèches blondes qui avait eu un bref mouvement de recul.

Mais celle-ci n'écoutait déjà plus, et s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre avant de se laisser échouer sur son lit.  
Elle ne fit pas un seul mouvement lorsque les pas de sa servante se firent entendre dans les escaliers, ni même quand celle-ci frappa doucement contre sa porte en répétant son prénom.  
Ce ne fut que lorsque Sophia se fut éloignée pour répondre à une exigence de son oncle, le seul autre domestique de la demeure, que Nannerl laissa enfin ruisseler les larmes qu'elle avait retenues avec tant d'acharnement devant Léopold.

Rien. Non plus rien ! Elle ne voulait plus rien voir, plus rien entendre. Cesser même de penser. Et laisser les larmes couler.

Étouffant du mieux qu'elle put ses sanglots, elle finit par s'endormir, recroquevillée telle une enfant sur son lit, alors même que les perles salées continuaient leur course sur ses joues déjà rougies.

***

Elle ne se réveilla que deux heures plus tard, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Le manteau de la nuit se posait déjà sur la ville.  
Ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil tout sauf réparateur fut le faible bruit d'une main toquant contre sa porte. Sophia, sans aucun doute.

« Nannerl ? », tenta-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'essuyer le bord de ses yeux encore humides.

« Nannerl... Tu es sûre de... »

Sophia n'osa pas achever sa phrase. Son amie lui aurait déjà ouvert la porte si elle désirait lui parler. Elle poussa un soupir de résignation, parfaitement audible même de l'autre côté du mur.

« Bon... Je suis désolée Nannerl, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais tu as reçu des lettres. Oncle Jonas voulait absolument que je te les porte, alors... Je les fais passer sous ta porte, d'accord ? »

Nouveau silence. Finalement troublé par un glissement de papier contre le sol.

« Le repas sera servi dans une vingt minutes. Tu... Tu devrais venir manger un bout. »

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait toujours aucune réponse, Sophia finit par se retirer, non sans éprouver une grande détresse vis-à-vis de l'état de son amie musicienne.  
De son côté, Nannerl s'était redressée et assise sur sa couche. Elle ne voulait pas savoir d'où venaient ces lettres. Ou plutôt, elle ne le savait déjà que trop bien. Mais les lire serait sans doute trop douloureux.  
Elle se leva pourtant, et s'accroupit péniblement devant sa porte. Son estomac se contracta lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.  
Deux lettres. Provenant d'une seule et même adresse. Chacune écrite de la main de chacun des membres d'un couple heureux résidant à Vienne.

_Wolfgang et Constance Mozart._

La simple vision de ces deux noms ralluma l'étincelle de folie sourde qu'elle avait si souvent réprimée au cours de sa jeune existence.  
Dans un mouvement de pure colère, elle jeta les deux missives à l'autre bout de sa chambre.  
De nouvelles larmes dévalèrent la pente de ses joues. Des larmes de rage. C'était comme si le destin venait la narguer. Son frère et sa chère femme lui envoyaient leur bonheur en pleine figure alors qu'elle, n'avait droit à rien, si ce n'était se plier aux exigences imposées. Son frère ! Lui qui avait refusé de se plier aux ordres de son père, de l'archevêque, de Salzbourg ! Lui qui exposait son insouciance dans chacune de ses lettres ! Lui qui les avait abandonnés ! Qui l'avait abandonnée elle, sa grande sœur !

_Pourquoi lui avait-il le droit au bonheur libre ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !_

Nannerl s'effondra une nouvelle fois sur son lit et étouffa son cri de désespoir et de colère dans ses draps, plantant ses ongles dans un oreiller jusqu'à s'en faire craquer les jointures.  
Elle ne descendit pas manger ce soir là.

***


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

- Je ne prendrai plus de cours auprès de vous, mademoiselle Mozart.

L'annonce proférée sur un ton contraint estomaqua la jeune Maria-Anna qui tournait le dos à son élève pour relever le couvercle de son piano forte.

- Pardon ?

- Je... Nous quittons Salzbourg d'ici une semaine, annonça la jeune fille de quatorze ans, penaude. Nous déménageons, c'est définitif.

- Oh...

Nannerl prit le temps de digérer la nouvelle : la jeune Victoria demeurait une de ses élèves préférées. Sans aucun doute possible, elle était même la plus douée sur les douze élèves qu'on lui avait confiés.

- Où allez-vous donc ?

- À Vienne, mademoiselle. Les affaires de mon père deviennent de plus en plus prospères, et nous devons donc nous adapter à la situation.

- Bien, je... J'avoue que cette nouvelle me déconcerte un peu, admit Nannerl en s'asseyant sur son tabouret de pianiste.

- Moi aussi, mademoiselle, murmura Victoria d'une voix triste.

Percevant le trouble de sa disciple, Nannerl tenta de la rassurer sur son avenir, qui après tout était loin d'être sombre.

- Allons, Victoria, lui sourit-elle. Je suis sûre que tu te plairas à Vienne. C'est une ville splendide parait-il, et c'est la capitale de notre empire, la ville des musiciens ! Je suis certaine que tu trouveras un excellent professeur pour continuer à...

- Je ne prendrais plus de cours de piano, mademoiselle.

Cette fois-ci, la fille Mozart fut profondément choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre... ou bien était-ce à cause des yeux si accablés de la fillette ? Elle ignorait encore la véritable cause de ce mal-être qu'avait fait naitre cette phrase dans son esprit.

- Quoi ? Mais... Mais Victoria, pourquoi ? Tu es pourtant une enfant si douée !

Victoria se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, puis finit par venir s'asseoir au côté de son professeur, et fixa les touches d'ivoire de l'instrument d'un regard vide.

- Mon père dit que la musique n'est pas faite pour une femme. Qu'il était temps que je me consacre à ce qui convenait à une femme. Nous avons décidé que je ne prendrai plus de cours de piano, une fois installés à Vienne.

Au dernier recoin de son esprit, Nannerl entendit une petite voix insidieuse qu'elle aurait cru endormie depuis longtemps lui murmurer que le "nous avons décidé" employé par la jeune fille ne signifiait ni plus ni moins que "mon père a décidé". Son cœur se serra.

- Victoria, tu... Tu serais pourtant digne de poursuivre dans cette voie, je t'assure, lui confia la musicienne aux cheveux châtains en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu es de loin l'élève la plus douée qu'il m'ait été donnée d'instruire.

Victoria releva vivement la tête vers son instructrice, et une bouffée de fierté teintée de joie et de reconnaissance explosa dans ses iris. Cette étincelle disparut bien trop vite, remplacée par le voile d'acceptation résignée qui avait masqué l'éclat de son regard dès que le sujet fut abordé.

Un silence fit suite à cet aveu. Nannerl se pinça la lèvre inférieur, encore retournée par un tel changement. Même si elle ne l'instruisait que deux fois pas semaine, elle s'était rapidement prise d'affection pour sa protégée.

- C'est vraiment dommage, Victoria, dit-elle simplement. Tu as un vrai talent.

- Oui, dommage, concéda-t-elle, encore plus morose que les minutes précédentes.

Elle laissa son index s'égarer sur une touche du clavier.

- Mais c'est comme ça.

Une note grave retentit, scellant ainsi ce débat qui prenait en réalité des allures de fatalité.

- Pauvre fille, marmonna Sophia. Elle crève d'envie d'en jouer, du piano.

- Tu étais là ?

- Je suis toujours là, s'exclama-t-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à sa maitresse qui s'affairait à ranger sa salle de cours.

- Sophia, soupira Nannerl, tu aurais été une souris, tu n'aurais pas été moins indiscrète.

- Avoue que tu m'aimes pour ça, se vanta la domestique.

Son ainée lui répondit par un sourire.

- Au fait, j'ai vu Victoria repartir avec quelque chose. Que lui as-tu donné ? S'enquit Sophia avec des yeux malicieux.

Décidément, sa curiosité insatiable ! Heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait rien de bien déplacé dans la question.

- Un recueil d'exercices au clavecin. Je lui ai fait promettre de s'amuser un peu dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Sophia s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte et leva les yeux comme elle en avait l'habitude lorsqu'elle réfléchissait sur une question houleuse.

- À sa place, je continuerais, coûte que coûte. La vie est trop courte pour perdre son temps à faire ce qui nous déplait.

Nannerl ne put retenir un petit rire devant la candeur de son amie.

- Si seulement ça pouvait fonctionner comme ça.

- Et pourquoi pas ? chantonna la jeune servante. Ça ne ferait pas de mal aux hommes de comprendre que les femmes ont leur mot à dire.

- Avec toi, le monde ne serait pas triste, c'est certain.

- Déjà, on abolirait cette mœurs stupide qui veut que nous ne donnions pas avant le mariage...

- Sophia ! S'offusqua Nannerl devant ce discours inattendu et libertin.

- Et bien quoi ? Tout le monde le fait déjà, mais personne n'ose le dire. Tiens par exemple, j'ai entendu dire que mademoiselle Zonherberg...

- Merci Sophia, la coupa Nannerl dont les joues avaient légèrement rougi. Je ne tiens pas à en savoir plus.

- Et je ferais en sorte que ma chère Nannerl puisse enfin jouer ses compositions en son nom et devant un public conquis, acheva la blondinette avec un sourire entendu.

Nannerl soupira, de dépit cette fois.

- Tu parles comme Wolfgang, marmonna la salzbourgeoise, plus pour elle-même que pour son amie.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

- Pardon ? L'interrogea Nannerl, qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Nannerl, hésita Sophia. Je... Ça fait un moment que je voulais t'en parler, déjà hier mais... Enfin je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais... Tu ne composes plus. Depuis un petit moment. Surtout depuis que ton père t'a dit que... Enfin...

La jeune salzbourgeoise à la chevelure châtain baissa le regard, se remémorant avec douleur les événements datant de désormais douze jours. Elle n'avait revu Franz qu'une seule fois depuis...

- Non, je ne compose pas. Je n'ai pas d'inspiration. Et puis, ce que j'écris n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler des comp...

- Nannerl, je t'en prie, épargne-moi ton éternel discours de : "une femme ne peut se mesurer à l'homme dans ce domaine", ou encore "ce n'est pas dans les mœurs"... Stop ! J'ai l'impression de manger la même soupe à chaque repas !

Nannerl arqua un sourcil en entendant cette réplique.

- Toi et tes expressions... C'est pourtant la vérité.

- Allons bon ! C'est bien dommage que ta petite caboche n'intègre pas le fait que tu sois une musicienne talentueuse. Mais qu'en sais-je après tout, je ne suis pas éduquée en musique n'est-ce pas ? Rumina la servante.

Un véritable moulin à parole semblait s'être lancé. Beaucoup s'en lasserait, mais la jeune fille Mozart était habituée depuis longtemps...

- Bref, je m'emballe, conclut la domestique aux cheveux blonds.

- Tu crois ? Ironisa gentiment Nannerl.

- Tout ça pour dire... Tu as reçu du courrier ce matin. Ton cher petit Wolferl.

- Wolfgang, corrigea amèrement Nannerl. J'irai lire cela ce soir.

Elle rangea les quelques partitions encore éparpillées qu'elle consigna soigneusement dans sa sacoche de professeur.

- Ça ne me regarde peut-être toujours pas mais... Tu lui as répondu la dernière fois ?

- À lui, oui. À sa femme, non.

Sophia se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'osait que trop rarement aborder le sujet épineux que constituait Wolfgang Mozart et son couple.

Nannerl était une personne douce, honnête et non pas froide et austère comme pouvaient l'affirmer perfidement certains commérages de quelques jaloux immatures. La patience était également une de ses autres qualités, Sophia étant la mieux placée pour en parler. Mais tous ces bons sentiments semblaient se clôturer derrière une solide barrière dès qu'il était question de son frère cadet. Elle ne se montrait jamais colérique. Mais elle se refermait, tout simplement. Et Sophia ne pouvait que deviner les différents tourments qui devaient s'emparer de Nannerl dans ces moments là. Elle n'avait sans doute jamais digéré le départ brutal de son frère, les laissant elle et leur père demeurer à Salzbourg. Elle l'avait pourtant encouragé les premiers mois, sans doute avec sincérité. Mais plus le temps s'écoulait, plus la froideur semblait s'installer au sein de leur correspondance. Et Sophia imaginait très bien quelle en était la raison : Wolfgang avait bravé les ordres de son père, vivait comme ce qu'il considérait dignement pour sa musique, et enfin... Il s'était marié selon son propre choix, repoussant une nouvelle fois les vœux et l'autorité de son père. Au vu de la situation de sa Nannerl, Sophia ne pouvait que suspecter une envie profonde à l'égard de certains aspects de la vie tumultueuse de son frère. Mais sa conscience semblait refuser de l'admettre, par fierté, par pudeur, et par morale. Mais au final, rien de tout cela ne la soulageait. Sophia pouvait donc en conclure que sa maitresse n'avait trouvé comme solution que d'ignorer froidement sa belle-sœur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle lui avait déjà fait part de ses réflexions sur le sujet, mais ce fut avec beaucoup de tact que Nannerl lui avait fait comprendre qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter ce sujet à l'avenir. Pourtant, désireuse de venir en aide à son amie dont l'état ne s'améliorait guère depuis l'annonce de l'illégitimité de sa relation avec Franz, Sophia ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui parler des choses qui paraissaient tant la rendre malheureuse.

- Et que...

- Pour répondre à ta question, oui je lui ai raconté. Et oui, il m'a répondu depuis.

- Ah, se contenta bêtement de répondre la domestique dévouée. Et...?

Nouveau soupir de la part de la musicienne. Curieuse, curieuse, encore et toujours. Mais elle ne pouvait pratiquement rien refuser à son amie.

- Et bien à ton avis ? Tu vois bien comment il est : il m'encourage à faire comme bon me semble, à "suivre mon cœur", et "pour une fois" désobéir à notre père.

- Sans vouloir te contrarier, je suis de son avis, annonça sa servante de manière nonchalante pour ne pas la brusquer.

- C'est bien pour ça que je dis que tu parles comme lui, avoua Nannerl, qui se servit de cette dernière phrase comme d'une pirouette pour se sortir d'un débat qu'elle savait plus houleux qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer.

La musicienne se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre du salon pour jeter un œil curieux sur le rues encore ensoleillées de sa ville natale. Son amie ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincue cependant.

- Nannerl, nous savons bien que tu souffres depuis longtemps de ce que tu caches à l'intérieur.

- Et qu'est-ce que je cache d'après toi ?, s'impatienta-t-elle sentant un point sensible se dévoiler au fil de la conversation.

- Ton envie de faire comme ton frère !

- Oh je t'en prie, Sophia, ouvre un peu les yeux, et cesse donc de toujours ramener Wolfgang sur le tapis.

- Je suis désolée Mademoiselle, mais il faut bien que vous creviez l'abcès comme dirait mon oncle. C'est à toi d'ouvrir les yeux. Tu adores la musique. Mais on, ou plutôt tu te l'interdis. Lui en vit. Tu aimes un homme qu'on t'interdit. Lui a épousé la femme qu'il désirait. Tu restes ici à accepter tout ce qu'exige ton père, lui...

- S'il te plait, Sophia... Arrête. Je t'en prie, arrête.

La domestique lui obéit instantanément, non pas par peur de représailles mais par effroi en entendant la voix de la fille de Leopold trembler et se briser.

- Ne parle plus de lui, je t'en prie, balbutia Nannerl en agrippant un rideau. Ne parle plus de Papa, je... Tu n'as pas connu ton père toi, tu ne sais pas... Ne parle plus de musique, ou de Franz, parce que...

Sa voix se retrouva étouffée une nouvelle fois, prisonnière de sa gorge. Sophia s'en voulut aussitôt et s'approcha de sa maitresse mais surtout amie de cœur pour la prendre dans ses bras. À l'évidence, Nannerl retenait ses larmes.

- Pardon Nannerl, je... Je voulais pas... Je suis désolée, je...

- C'est rien, murmura la jeune femme.

- Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas dû.

- Franz me manque, avoua soudainement Nannerl en serrant plus fort sa chère confidente. Oh Sophia, il me manque tellement. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois depuis... Et je pleure le soir dans mon lit rien qu'en repensant à nos adieux. Il était aussi effondré, voulait venir parler à mon père, puis la seconde suivante prenait peur. Il me manque.

La première enfant Mozart retint quelques sanglots, mais resta blottie contre sa meilleure amie qui s'en voulait toujours terriblement d'avoir provoqué un tel émoi chez sa maitresse.

Quelques secondes silencieuses passèrent avant que la préceptrice de piano forte ne reprenne la parole, plus calme.

- Sophia... J'ai envie de jouer du violon.

La domestique sourit imperceptiblement. Ce fut douloureux et la victoire était peut-être mince, mais cela demeurait une victoire.

- Et je serais ravie de t'entendre. Ça fait bien longtemps que Maria-Anna n'a pas daigné dépoussiérer le violon de son père.

Nannerl rit discrètement de cette remarque lancée sur le ton de la plaisanterie alors qu'elle se défaisait doucement de cette étreinte réconfortante. Une idée germa soudain dans l'esprit téméraire de la blonde.

- Pourquoi n'attendrais-tu pas ce soir pour en jouer ? Ton père ne te refusera pas quelques minutes, depuis le temps.

- Pourquoi donc ce soir et pas maintenant ? S'étonna Nannerl.

- Euh... J'ai... J'ai deux ou trois courses à faire pour Oncle Jonas. Pour la maison, la cuisine et tout ça..., se justifia maladroitement Sophia.

Nannerl la considéra avec suspicion, interloquée.

- Me cacherais-tu quelque chose ?

- Tu sais bien que je ne te cache jamais rien Nannerl, lui affirma Sophia avec un clin d'oeil.

- Oui, si tu le dis, concéda la virtuose après mure hésitation.

Sophia lui adressa un sourire ravi, surtout destiné à la réconforter et à la tirer de ses sombres pensées.

- J'ai donc hâte d'être à ce soir !

Le soir arriva bien vite pour Sophia, qui s'était activée dans la ville pour quelque dessein obscur, mais le temps parut bien plus long pour la fille de Leopold. Cloisonnée chez elle, l'envie de toute activité distrayante la rebutait. Depuis la fameuse soirée où son père avait exigé d'elle une totale obéissance concernant son mariage, elle avait perdu toute volonté de se distraire, sans jamais vraiment oser se l'avouer. Musique, lecture, écriture, rien ne semblait trouver grâce à ses yeux. Et pourtant... L'envie soudaine, impulsive, voire incontrôlable, de toucher un violon l'avait soudain saisie, alors qu'elle ressassait ses idées noires. Elle n'en chercha pas la cause. Elle désirait juste jouer, rien de plus.

Sophia venait à peine de rentrer, comme le laissaient supposer les bruits de pas précipités à l'entrée de la maison, qui furent suivis par le claquement de la porte. Décrétant qu'elle avait suffisamment patienté et que son amie pourrait parfaitement l'entendre de là où elle se trouvait, Nannerl s'empara de l'archet. La musique ne se commandait pas toujours. Le bois ciré du précieux instrument reflétait la lueur des chandelles qui éclairaient la pièce ainsi que les derniers rayons du soleil couchant qui pénétraient dans la chambre par sa fenêtre encore ouverte. L'air frais du soir d'automne lui faisait du bien.

Le plus naturellement du monde, elle fit respectueusement glisser les crins de l'archet sur les cordes, se délectant déjà des premiers sons résonnant dans la caisse de l'instrument de bois. Elle aimait la musique sans distinction. Dans une telle famille, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais son instrument préféré demeurait le violon. Si difficile à maîtriser complètement... Le violon semblait disposer d'une âme à la fois calme et sauvage, qui ne pouvait être domptée qu'après un dur labeur. Mais lorsqu'enfin le violoniste venait à bout des difficultés, une par une... Alors, l'instrument dévoilait ses plus merveilleux secrets, ses plus magnifiques notes.

La fille de Leopold se laissa guider par la volonté du violon de son père et laissa son bras et ses doigts exercer leur savoir de la façon la plus libre et la plus instinctive possible. Quelques exercices de base d'abord, quelques gammes... Puis une petite composition tirée de la méthode de son père, qu'elle jouait toujours pour s'échauffer... Puis vient enfin le moment où elle laissa ses envies la guider : un concerto de son frère qu'elle appréciait particulièrement, suivi d'une de ses propres compositions secrètes... Elle se laissa même aller à quelques improvisations.

Il fallait l'admettre. Cela lui avait profondément manqué. Rien n'était comparable à l'euphorie du violon. Les mélodies s'enchainaient le plus naturellement du monde. Tristes, pétillantes, mélancoliques, mystérieuses. Toutes les émotions semblaient pouvoir s'épanouir grâce aux cordes de l'instrument.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle se laissa porter par les notes. La musique avait des vertus apaisantes qui lui faisaient perdre la notion du temps. Elle fut heureuse que son père ne vienne pas troubler sa quiétude pour lui demander de stopper son élan de mélomane. Peut-être avait-il réellement conscience de sa tristesse et désirait-il lui accorder une compensation, aussi maigre soit elle ? Si tel était le cas, elle lui en fut gré.

Elle finit par diminuer l'ardeur de ses coups d'archet, le rythme se calmant, caressant l'atmosphère de la lune naissante, pour finir par s'éteindre en un dernier soupir. Fermant les yeux pour savourer le dernier écho, elle les rouvrit brusquement en sursautant lorsqu'elle entendit un petit claquement résonner contre la vitre de sa fenêtre. Le bruit d'un gravier heurtant le verre.

Nannerl déposa délicatement son violon sur son lit, avant de se précipiter à la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle baissa le regard, elle étouffa un hoquet de surprise teintée d'émotion : en contre bas, dans le petit jardin sur lequel donnait sa chambre, à peine éclairé par la lune encore timide, Franz levait le bras dans sa direction pour attirer son attention. Nannerl porta sa main à sa bouche, encore sous le choc de le voir posté ici, à cette heure. Elle ne l'avait pas aperçu depuis si longtemps. Elle comprit soudain la soudaine désertion de Sophia et ses petites manigances secrètes, et ne s'en retrouva que plus touchée.

Franz lui adressa un sourire radieux, qu'elle discerna à peine, avant de porter la main à ses lèvres pour ensuite la tendre vers elle afin de lui envoyer un baiser. Nannerl lui rendit tendrement et fébrilement son attention, lui renvoyant son sourire. Le jeune notaire porta ensuite la main à son cœur et lui parla d'une voix faible mais heureusement perceptible :

- C'était magnifique, Marianna.

Elle murmura un « merci » ému qui ne lui parvint pas, mais qu'il put lire sur ses lèvres. Une lumière s'éclaira soudain au rez-de-chaussée, faisant frémir les deux membres du couple. Franz envoya un dernier baiser en direction de sa bien aimée, disparaissant ensuite dans les fourrées, alors que Nannerl tendait l'oreille pour capter jusqu'au moindre des sons qui laissait supposer que l'apparition de son aimé fut bien réelle. Elle laissa la brise du soir caresser son visage alors qu'un sourire soulagé et ému se peignait sur ses traits.

Pendant ce temps, au rez-de-chaussée, une jeune domestique se prenait à sourire malicieusement alors que son regard se perdait du côté du jardin.


End file.
